Five
by Sehrezad
Summary: Five WoodenSwan drabbles.
1. At the Diner

**Five**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: Five WoodenSwan drabbles._

* * *

"I have to move out," Emma slid into the booth with a long suffering look.

"Is this you suggesting that we should move in together?" August asked nonplussed from the other side of the table.

"No," Emma drawled. "This is me needing my own space... away from my parents."

"All right," August commented, going back to his breakfast. "But if you need a place to stay..."

A week later, she and Henry moved in with August. After all, it was way better to make out in bed in the mornings with your boyfriends than catching your parents do the same.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Emma asked with a disgusted frown as she stopped in front of Granny's just as she and August exited it.

"Herbal tea," August answered bemused, sipping his own coffee from a Styrofoam cup.

"And why in God's name did you buy me herbal tea?"

"Because you've already had a coffee today..."

"And...?"

"And you're pregnant, you should be careful with the caffeine."

"I'm not pregnant," Emma stated.

"And you're in denial," August grinned but when Emma's face got ashen he had to realized that she'd really had no idea.

* * *

"I'm single," Emma said out of the blue as she and August was pouring over an old scroll at Granny's. She could feel an excited smile tugging at her lips and, from the corner of her eye, she could see August's glaze searching hers.

They talked about it – their friendship, her relationship with Killian. August asked her to think about it because ditching her boyfriend to spend time with him wasn't fair on either of them.

So, she'd been thinking… and she'd realized a lot of things.

"No, you're not," August finally told her with a smirk before claiming her lips.

* * *

"Come on," Emma stopped by August's table with a determined look. "Let's go."

"Okay," the man drawled, putting down his book. "Where?"

"Vegas," Emma shared, already turning to leave. "We're eloping."

August stopped for a second then, but he shot out of his seat as soon as his fiancée's words registered with him.

"You sure?" he asked catching up with her by the door. "Your parents…"

"… will have to deal with it. I'm sick of all the talk of my perfect day, my perfect dress and perfect… everything. I just want to marry you, damn it. Not picking out flowers and whatnot."

"Let's go then. Let's get married."

* * *

"Kid looks good on you," August observed as he slid into the booth next to Emma, who was occupied with her wriggling brother.

"Dream on, puppet boy," she spared him a smile before turning back to the toddler, who was fascinated with a forgotten napkin on the other side of the table and wanted to get it no matter what.

"Oh, I am," August reassured her then reached for Neal when he started to fuss when Emma didn't let him go. "Hey, buddy," he lifted the boy, who giggled merrily.

"Kid looks good on you, too," Emma repeated his previous words.

* * *

_So, that was it. For now? Thanks for reading._


	2. Christmas

**Five**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: Five more WoodenSwan drabbles. Enjoy!_

* * *

"This is huge," Emma observed.

"Yeah, right?" August was wearing a shit-eating grin.

"I don't know…" She really looked skeptical. Maybe August let his enthusiasm get the better of him.

"Come on, it'll be fabulous."

"Yeah, if it fits," she pointed out.

"It will, trust me."

"All right," Emma sighed resigned. "Let's get this thing into the house." She said, putting on her gloves, then turned to August. "But just so you know… we need more decorations for this tree."

* * *

Emma was sure that there were few sexier things than a man in the kitchen, wearing an apron and making gingerbread cookies. Or it was only August. Either way, she was immensely enjoying the view from her perch on the sofa.

"Oh," August stopped with a frown.

"What happened?"

"I think I broke his leg," he stated seriously, looking down at a gingerbread man.

"Oh, no. You turn Gingy into Mr. Gold?" Emma shot out of her seat and went to assess the damage.

For a few moments, they stood over the damaged cookie, then August turned to her with a horrified look. "I've just created Evil Gingy."

They burst out laughing then.

* * *

"Would you stop it already?" Emma exclaimed, crouching next to the tree, arranging the presents and wondering why they were playing Santa for a fifteen-year old.

"You're sexy playing Santa."

"Oh, no," Emma chuckled, adjusting the Santa hat on August's head. "You're playing Santa. I'm playing the Mom."

"That's even sexier," August wiggled his eyebrows that made Emma laugh out loud. This time, she didn't protest when the man kissed her and soon she was lying on the floor.

"Eww… Gross," came Henry's voice from the door as the lights suddenly went on.

Emma stared wide-eyed at her son from beneath August, who grinned at the boy unashamedly.

"Merry Christmas, kid."

* * *

"So, that's the turkey in there," August observed, looking at the smoking oven just after noon on Christmas Day.

"Maybe it's not that bad as it looks," Emma offered.

"Don't worry," August put a reassuring arm around her slacked shoulders. "Maybe Granny can help us."

"Sure."

"We can always ask," he suggested.

That made Emma turn to him with eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"You talked to her, don't you?" August's expression told her everything.

"It depends… Will you be angry?"

"Honestly? I don't know. At the moment I'm blessing your foresight but I'm really concerned about your expectations of me."

* * *

It was Christmas morning in Storybrooke. A beautifully decorated tree stood in Emma and August's house with presents underneath.

It was early. Henry was still sleeping in his bed…

…while the adults were impatiently standing in his door.

"Why is he still sleeping?" Emma whispered. "He should have been up bright and early, tearing the presents open."

"Apparently, someone's more excited about Christmas than the kid," August remarked bemused.

"And apparently I can't open his presents," she pointed out exasperatedly. "We should wake him."

"Come on," August nudged her. "Let him sleep. I have a present for you to open."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
